


Do You Think You Can Calm My Nerves?

by star_buckys



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: From the audience expectations to her own, Daphne didn't know if she could do this. As much as the gang and the Hex Girls had encouraged her, she wasn't Thorn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



Sitting in the rafters above the stage, legs hanging over the edge and swinging, hands shaking with nervousness, Daphne ran over the lyrics of the new and old Hex Girl songs. She kept forgetting the words to verses she should know like the back of her hand - she even co-wrote one of the songs! It was like she could physically feel the pressure of the upcoming performance around her, pressing down on her shoulders, surrounding her. From the audience expectations to her own, Daphne didn't know if she could do this. As much as the gang and the Hex Girls had encouraged her, she wasn't Thorn; having to replace someone as talented as her was unbelievably nerve-wracking. And with Freddie... Well, there was only so much she could handle.

Too far in her own head, Daphne didn't notice someone approaching until she heard a soft "hey" followed by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Only startling for a moment, Daphne looked up to see Thorn standing next to her. "You look like you're thinking way too hard, Daph. What's on your mind?"

"Oh hi, Thorn." Daphne sighed under Thorn's hand, feeling a little bit of the tension leave her body. "I'm still-" Her voice was shaky and she couldn't quite look Thorn in the eye. "Still nervous. I keep thinking-"

Thorn took her hand, interrupting her, and pulled her onto her feet. "Come on, follow me."

She let Thorn lead her out of the auditorium. "Where are we going?"

"Out of here. I've got an idea, and we're gonna have some fun."

With one last glance at the stage, Daphne followed her with a smile on her face.

A short walk later, Thorn stopped in front of Crystal Cove's Spooky Museum, and Daphne laughed. "Of all the places in town you decide to come here?"

"I heard Velma telling Luna and Dusk about this place, and I thought maybe this could help get you out of your head. So tell me about..." She scanned the various statues before pointing at Scrappy Doo of all of the possibilities. "That one,"

"No, any of them but him," Daphne said, laughing to herself. "The gang and I promised each other we'd never speak of him again so I just can't. All I'll say is it was a mess."

Thorn chuckled. "Fair enough."

Daphne looked around until she finally decided where to start. "You don't know any of the stories, right?" When Thorn shook her head, Daphne took her hand and pulled her up the stairs. "We'll start with the first one then."

* * *

Almost two hours had gone by before Daphne realized she hadn't thought about the upcoming concert for that entire time.

Though she didn't realize she said that aloud, Thorn hummed thoughtfully in response. "You mean that in a good way, yeah?"

Daphne nodded then lightly tugged on Thorn's hand (which she'd been holding for basically the entire time, and it felt so right, almost like their hands belonged together), and brought her into a hug. "Thank you so much. Surprisingly this was exactly what I needed."

Thorn rested her cheek against Daphne's. "What can I say, I have the best ideas."

They stood there hugging for what others might have considered to be too long, but neither of them wanted to let go.

Thorn broke the silence by brushing her lips against Daphne's cheek as she moved back ever-so-slightly, eliciting a gasp from the redhead. "I have another idea you might like."

Daphne watched her carefully as she leaned forward, bringing their faces closer together, gently resting her forehead against Thorn's. "I think I'll like it too."

There was a fleeting moment that Daphne thought about Fred (it'd been second-nature for her for so long, thinking her first kiss would be with him), but she quickly put him out of her mind when Thorn pressed her lips to her own. Though it was chaste and barely lasted more than a few seconds, it was perfect.

All the tension seemed to flow out of her body, totally relaxed. Everything with Thorn felt _right_.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Daphne nodded, smiling back at Thorn. "Much. I think I'm ready. Almost."

Thorn raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mhm. I want to run through our song one more time. And," Daphne wrapped her arms around Thorn's neck, "I'd like to kiss you again."

"I don't think either of those are going to be a problem."

* * *

Glancing back at Thorn, Daphne got into her place for the song, much calmer than she'd anticipated. She knew she could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> beth (the daphne to my velma) gave me the prompt "daphne/thorn first kiss or hurt/comfort" around 5 months ago. i finally got around to writing it, and i tried to incorporate both. i hope you like it hon
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
